


Stop & Shop (created problems)

by mochiisoda



Series: Dream & Gogy [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby Dream Team, Bad Pick-Up Lines, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiisoda/pseuds/mochiisoda
Summary: Dream takes a trip down to the UK.George gets his feelings hurt.Everyone is baby.OrHow Aunt Jen and Stop & Shop helped two boys find love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Series: Dream & Gogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894597
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	1. Ice-cream did this to me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [can we pretend airplanes are shooting stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987132) by [dreamss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamss/pseuds/dreamss). 



> I cant beleive I wrote this omg-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote the chapter because i definitely didn't do it justice lol

Dream liked to think of himself as a relatively calm person. Outside of the occasional game rage and burst of unwanted competitiveness, was a man who liked to sleep in and drink herbal tea whenever he got the chance. Ok, so  _ maybe  _ the herbal tea thing had been once but that had to account for something, right? But whatever, that wasn't the point. The point was that he was in a place he had to  _ actual _ understanding of by himself at 9:17 pm.

He came over to the UK after much thought and back-and-forth to visit some estranged family of his, but as he stood in the living room clutching his luggage and without a single clue as of what to do, he realized that maybe he should have asked for more details on the terms of this trip. 

There was also the problem of the shopping list that had been pasted to the door when he entered the house. 

He takes a deep breath (a then a couple more) to keep his annoyance at bay and starts to read.

_ Dear Clay, _

_ Ok so look, I know this is not exactly what I had advertised when we made plans but hear me out. Your mother and I thought that it would it would be a great experience for you if you went out into the world (for once) and not stay inside that little condo of yours. On another note, by the time you see this were both probably gonna be in Venezuela so it wouldn't hurt to stay here for a month of two until we come back, would it? Also, the fridge has been empty for a bit and I know you might not like the typical food here, so I put a few things that were pretty similar to American food down below. I apologize deeply but this might be good for you! _

_ Lots of love, _

_ Jen  _

The rest was just an assortment of food and drinks for not only him to get, but for the dog as well.

He holds the paper is too tight grip as he mentally evaluates how bad it would be to get his stuff and get on the nearest plane as soon as possible. So much of his good editing equipment was left behind since hed foolishly thought that this would only last a few days. His free hand runs through his hair before he eventually sighs, leting his suitcase fall onto the floor.

He supposes that this isn't the worst to happen. He brought his laptop and portable mic, his headphones having been packed securely in a pocket in the back of his bag. That was pretty much all the necessary stuff, meaning he could film a bit if it came up.

_ Yeah _ , he thinks, smiling a bit to himself, _ this might not be so bad. _

***

The UK is confusing, Dream decides.

He nearly gets pulled over for driving on the wrong side of the road first go, but after explaining that he was new to the country and barely knew how the system worked, the cop let him off with a warning and a friendly pat on the back.

Not only that but people in the UK were so... isolated. In America it's not uncommon to get catcalled or whistled at or even start arguments but here…? 

Everyone was in their own little world that did  _ not _ include anyone else.

It was as funny as it was jarring.

After a while he makes it to the local Stop & Shop, an hour or two before closing and notices two very important things. 

  1. The colors are not as bright and a little more secluded 
  2. It's way quieter than he expected it to be.



All in all, not so bad a store.

He looks back at the list in his hand and nods affirmatively. Sure a few items on there were a bit confusing to get (what the fuck was a Quackson???) but thanks to Google he finds most of them pretty easily.

Until he gets to the Doggie Ice-cream.

That's where the trouble comes.

He's walking down the aisle looking for something called _ ‘Edible Chocolate Bark Bites’  _ when he sees a man. The man doesn't look too interested in shopping and is instead scrolling through his phone, laughing whenever he sees something supposedly funny. That's not what catches Clays eye, though. It's the fact that this man is  _ George _ .

It's fucking George in the flesh and Dream? Dream is standing less then 7 feet away from him in his sweats and a creeper hoodie he bought as a joke. Not exactly prime first meeting material.

He stands there, far too still to be normal when George finally looks up. He looks up and he does his little  _ smile _ and-

-and Dream smiles back, grabs a random box of whatever-the-fuck (no really, thats the name) and promptly dips.

...

God hes stupid.

_ ‘Ok then’  _ Dream thinks as he drags his hand through his hair for the umptheenth time that day, a nervous tick he's had since he was a kid 

_ ‘Its George, he's here and I…’ _

...

‘Um’

...

‘Fuck.’

Realistically, one shouldn't be this nervous to meet someone thats been their best friend for what seems like ages now, but Dream isn't anyone, and in his fucked up brain space, he'd deluded himself into believing that whatever he looked like to George would be utterly disappointing in. It wasn't a far fetched belief it you thought about it. For all the shit he'd talk up, Dream had to wonder, did George ever wonder what he looked like? _ ‘Of course he does’  _ an inner voice whispered,  _ ‘he probably sees some blond guy on the streets and goes “man, I wonder if Clay looks like that” he probably hopes you do.’ _

At this point, Dream has no want to go face the Brit at all, and comes to the conclusion that  _ ‘no, the dog doesn't need ice-cream that bad, i _ ' _ ll just go home and sleep this off’ _

Hes getting ready to pay and go home when George rounds the corner and walks right up to him, grinning wide and bright despite how tired his eyes looked.

"Hey, dude… are you a frame renderer? ‘Cause you’re opti-fine."

Dream freezes, an awkward smile blooming on his face despite himself. Of course he chose a Mincraft pun. The obvious merch he was wearing probably helped with that decision.

He opens his mouth, ready to comment on how stupidly cringy that was before closing it again with a click. 

He couldn't sound like Dream right now, so he was better of not making a sound at all. 

Instead he gives and awkward smile and lightly shakes his head, as if to say  _ ‘sorry, I cant’ _

He prays that George doesn't realize it's him, even though he hadn't uttered a word but when he sees the other sigh and give a slight nod, he internally cheers, happy to get out of such an odd situation only for an inkling of worry start to spread in his gut. Why  _ did  _ George look so tired. As if by magic, his question comes moments later.

"I thought so. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I had someone else in mind to but- but I don't think they'll ever notice me. I was kinda hoping for an easy distraction but this was definitely way too desperate."

Clay feels a lump form in his throat, so George does have someone else he likes.

_ (he ignores the quiet voice saying it could be him- ) _

"But-" the British man coughs a bit, face flushing red with presumed embarrassment, and Clay can't help but agree, no matter how much it hurts. If he had gone off and ranted about his love life to a stranger who seemed like they were just trying to peacefully shop, he'd be embarrassed too. “-I, um…I guess you don't really care.” George grins, afterwards, though it's a bit lopsided, “sorry for the trouble and, uh..” he glances down “also, your ice-cream is dripping”’ and then he just…

leaves.

He just leaves Clay there with both too many and too little thoughts, melted chocolate between his fingers and the urge to ram his head into a wall.

.

.

.

Fucking.  _ Great _ .

* * *

Dream gets home and he just walks into his room and sits.

Because if George lives close enough for them to run into each other at the store, then they will -most definitely- see each other often. Whether he likes it or not. He groans, rubbing his hands on his face and flopping onto the bed.

If only Sapnap could see him now.


	2. Sleep deprivation & Miscommunication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also rewritten but still pretty fillerish sorry yall :/

George usually doesn't feel like this until later in the afternoon, but today he's really really sure that he's fucked something up.

It starts at around 1 in the morning, as it always does, when nightmare's plague his mind and all he wants to do is curl up in a ball and sob, he opens his phone and hesitantly dials Dreams number  as he always does and lets it ring. Through the darkness of the night George could faintly remember a time when Dream was nothing more then an internet friend he met through a server, and the thought of calling him has seemed insane.

Its funny now, George can't help but think, considering how....close they've gotten.

He felt his face flush red.This was humiliating, calling his best friend over a nightmare. He should be able to get over these things  _ alone _ . Dream couldn't  _ always  _ be the mediator between him and his problems. His fingers tap at the bedside, tempted to close the phone and forget all about it. He doesn't, like the sucker that he is, instead he just lets it ring on and on and on till he spaces out and becomes faintly aware of the fact that it had suddenly gone silent.  _ ‘Dream.. Didn't pick up. Huh.’  _ it was nothing, truly, but well, George hadn't heard from Dream in  _ days  _ which hardly ever happened. 

Plus, Dream never missed a midnight call from George, always somehow managing to be awake just in time to answer. Or maybe it was his selfishness talking, the urge to have the younger with him as often as he could. He chewed on his lip, opening the messages app and quickly typing in a text. 

**Messages-** Clay Block

G:heyyy dream did you start editing yet?

He nodded, satisfied with the message before turning on his side and opening Twitter and starting to scroll.

He fell asleep soon after, thoughts of green sweaters(which is ironic since he can't see green) and the sound of tea-kettle like wheezing filling his ears for what would become the calm before the storm.

***

He woke up the next morning and checked his phone in a routine like mannerism. 5 messages from Sapnap, 2 from Bad but... none from Clay.

Oh. 

Alrighty then. 

Maybe he should try again, just once more.

**Messages-** Clay Block

G: dreaaam im bored 

G: what are you doing rn

He clicked send and pocketed his phone, secretly hoping that Dream responded soon, yet not exactly knowing why.

I mean, its not like its important right?(it was)

***

At this point, George was really starting to lose his mind. It had just turned 7pm and Clay had not replied to a single one his texts, all variations of 'Dream are you okay' and even 'Did I make you mad somehow, if I did im sorry' 

He had given up after 17 messages, starting to feel like an obsessed fan.

He really didn't know why it bothered him so much that Dream wasn't responding, considering that he was a whole grown man, and if he didnt want to respond then he wouldn't have to. He had asked Nick if he knew where the younger man was, but he had replied with a worried no, which had only spiked Georges fear even more.

'Where the fuck is he' George muttered under his breath, tapping his foot on the carpet as he opened messages again, scrolling through them though not really expecting a reply.

God, George was so tired. He'd been up all day dealing with a problem on the newest code he was writing and trying to figure wtf was up with Dream. Between that and the nightmare, he could barely keep his eyes open

He stumbled up, walking to the fridge and opening it, groaning when all he saw was some eggs and an apple.

"Guess im going shopping."

***


	3. Realizations & Notifications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaccck bitches, I'm proud of this tbh😌

Clay was a fucking idiot and he meant it this time (when did he not?) 

" _Why,_ " he hissed bitterly, grabbing a handful of his hair " _Did I not just say, Oh hey,George! Guess what? I'm gonna be in England_ _for a while! No biggie right right?_ " 

But no. He couldn't of ever have said that and you wanna know why? Its because that's fucking _Dream talk_ and dispite what many may think,Clay is not _'Dream'_

He isn't _suave_ or _cocky_ or a _'flirtatious asshole'_ (where did they even get that one?) 

No.

He is Clay. The slightly shy, gaming idiot who just happened to get lucky with the system, and no matter what you say, that's not as impressive as the mask wearing _sex god_ that is his persona.

(Don't think he hasn't read the fics. It's cute how inaccurate they can be sometimes.)

_'Whatever'_ Dream mumbled, slumping against the chair and watching as the cause of his problems (Kipo) happily ate her doggie ice cream, seemingly blind of the annoyance she had brought down upon her temporary owner.

_'This is all your fault'_ He tried to signal through his glares _'You did this to me'_

Kipo, bless her soul, did not notice a thing and just went one happily munching on her snack.

His eyes fluttered shut and suddenly he realized how late it must be.

How late is it anywa-

The time.

His phone.

He hadn't checked his _anything_ since last Wednesday.

Holy shit. Holyshitholyshit _holyshit._

He screwed. He was so fucking screwed.

He jumped up, nearly slipping to his death on a spare slipper which he _swears_ wasn't there before. He practically flew over Kipos head and bolted to his room, barely making it there alive and in one piece. He dug though his bag, hurling clothes behind him as though they were nothing.

And finally,at the very back,clumped and smashed behind a water bottle and a trail mix package, lay his simple, mildly old phone. 

He picked it up, hesitantly turning it on before being absolutely _blinded_ with, 

116 notifications.

116 _fucking_ notifications. He was doomed.

  
  


_~New notifications!~_

**Missed call from-** Gogy

**Messages-** Gogy

- _Lmao dude whats up_

_5:14_

_-Dreeeaaamm wanna play bedwars?_

5:47

_-not you ignoring me lol_

_6:01_

_-are you okay?_

_6:23_

_-dream?_

_6:39_

_-did I do something?_

_6:42_

_-if you're phone was charging you would've checked it by now_

_6:58_

_-Did I make you mad somehow, if I did im sorry_

_7:04_

  
  


And then...

**Messages-** Snapchat

_-dude where the fuck are you_

6:59

- _dream this isn't funny_

_7:09_

  
  


_-wtf dude are you okay???_

_7:16_

_~Scroll down for (115) more~_

.

.

.

Oh dear. 

This wasn't going to end well

He went to his contacts and hit the first number (Georges) and let it ring

Suddenly there was a _ding!_ sound and some background noise that he figured to be the click clack of a keyboard.

"Dream?Is that you? Are you okay???"

He swallowed.

" _Heyyyyy_ George. I'm fine. I was just...erm.. out. Yeah, out." (It technically wasn't a lie was it?)

There was silence.

"What the fucking hell, Clay."

  
  
  



End file.
